Grendel Side of the Story
by Mischievous One 17
Summary: we all read Beowulf or seen the movie, this is the untold version of Grendel. english assignment I did this year no pairing, only one chapter


A/N: We have all read the story Beowulf in our english classes(or watched the old wersion of it,not the new one with Angelina Jolie), so my teacher made us pick a project to do. I decided to write the story in Grendel point of view. I hope you like it.

* * *

Beowulf  
Grendel side of the story

* * *

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud…_

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!" I clutched my ears, the noise is intolerable, for many years I have endured the constant singing and pounding. All I want is to sleep peacefully. So after another night of the same intolerable banging; I finally snapped.

Charging from my cave I made a quick line to Heorot, where _they_ did their merriment, but I would put a stop to it.

When I arrived the noise was still as loud that I grabbed a limb from the nearby tree and threw it at the place. I smiled when that seemed to stop what they were doing. But I knew that what I did wouldn't keep them from resuming what they were doing and making the unbearable noise.

Just as I predicted they started moving inside when someone shouted and that drove my blood to boil. In my haste I didn't know what I would be doing to stop them, but I relied on instinct and I appeared screaming as blue flames rose from the fire pit that went out when I threw the tree limb in.

I stood as a different person in front of the humans as I had had enough with the constant noise. A woman screamed hurting my ears and that only fueled my already angered blood that I swatted my hand at her and threw her across the room ending her terrible scream. Except that my move causes them to begin picking up their useless weapons and crying out for battle which aggravated me more. Could they do anything besides hurting my ears?

I smacked the men that came my way and I even grabbed one as he use that stupid sword to get me to release him but the human's weapons had no affect on my skin. I snapped the man in two and bite his head off and I started sucking his blood. Ah, human blood tastes divine, heavenly, and mouthwatering then the other food I've ever eaten. I ate the man up loving the taste as it satisfied my hunger and my desire to silence them; a two for one deal.

Continuing with my strategy more men came at me but I easily took them down. I did drop some bodies next to me as I was planning to eat them later. I walked to a table and pushed it aside and woman in red, nicer clothing looked at me with frighten eyes but her mouth was a bit open but nothing came out. This intrigued me that all humans are loud and inconsiderate but this female looked up at me terrified but quiet.

I would have kept looking at her but the sound of someone's battle cry turned my attention as I turned around as the sword came down on me not leaving a scratch. I smiled inwardly at the foolish attempt. Picking him up from the sword I toss him aside.

"Grendel, Fight me! Fight ME!" a man in a cloth with a crown on his head said. I curled my lip in annoyance. Turning around I approached him my body raging to kill him too. I lowered my head so we were face to face as I glared at him with hostility. About to hit him I was called back. Jumping back to the bodies I got pick them up and leaped towards the blue flames burst as they engulf me and I was at my cave once again.

"Grendel, did you go towards the humans?" the melody of mother's voice question.

"Yes, I did." I answered truthfully. "I could not stand anymore noise." Anger flickered in my tone. Mother knew about my sensibility of my ears.

"And the bodies Grendel?" she asked making his attention towards the bodies by his side.

"Souvenirs" Grendel smiled. "Though they are loud and a pest their blood and flesh make a delicious meal."

She smiled at her son knowing the taste quite well herself. "What are your plans for later when the humans decide to go back to their merriment?"

Grendel grimace at the idea. "That will not happen."

"How would you prevent it?" she asked her voice coiled with approve to where she was leading him and the fate of the insufferable humans.

"Go back every night so there will be nothing for them to be happy with." He hiss his face set in stone. Grendel's mother smiled as she embraced her son and hummed him towards sleep.

* * *

Twelve years later

Peacefully sleeping Grendel decided to leave Heorot alone tonight since it has been quieter since his first attack he did twelve years ago.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud…_

He woke up by the loud noise. '_Did they not know when to keep quiet? I thought if I left them alone tonight they would behave, but that doesn't seem to be the case._' Aggravated in been woken up he got off from the ground and left the cave. '_I might get a meal with this._'

In the great hall where the source of the deafening sounds, despising the humans more he knocks at the door. Immediately the noise is brought to a halt. He could hear and almost smell a man approaching the door and smiles in satisfaction but hears someone tries to stop the man, this annoyed him and he kicked the door open. The force blew out the fire they had for light but his blue flames lighted the great hall.

Grabbing the man that was going to open the door and bite off the head. Enjoying chewing the skull of the man he sucked the blood from the severed neck. Satisfied he looked at the other men; different, he has never seen them before. His attention went to the one sleeping blond without an armor. Reaching down to kill the foolish man he surprised Grendel when he opened his eyes and grabbed with both hands his wrist.

Pulling back so he can release himself from this man's gripped but he had too strong of a hold on him. It was unnatural for this kind of strength in a human even a man like him something wasn't right about him. In a desperate state Grendel struggle to loosen the firm grip of the man.

With the struggle the other men attempted to help the man still holding him but the weapons had no affect on his skin. In despair Grendel tugged his arm free but it as a fruitless attempt. The man was determined to hold his grip. He screamed which only hurt my ears and I think he knew for he did it over and over knowing how I recoiled every time he did so.

"I am Beowulf!" the man holding me said which he was named Beowulf if he kept saying it over and over again.

Finally I was close to the door, if I got the nuisance Beowulf off me so I can leave but he found a way to keep me here that I pulled so hard one way and him the other way that it ripped my arm from the shoulder off. Still in panic I ran like a dog with its tail between his legs.

Running back to the cave my blood oozing out from my wound I finally made it and I collapse on the ground my mother came to my side quickly.

"Grendel, what happened? Who did this to you?" she said venom and worry in her tone.

"Mother" I gasp for air knowing that death was approaching me, my voice sounded airy and weak. "I went to silence the humans at Heorot. But a man, a strong man grabbed me… tore my arm from me." I cough stopping me and my mother held me.

"Its alright Grendel. Sleep now. You can finally sleep peacefully." Her voice shook and cracked at the end. I smiled thinking I can finally have peaceful sleep without any noise. "What was the name of the man that grabbed you?" she hummed to me and my eyes drooped but I knew I had to answer her, she was my mother.

"Beowulf" I replied before the darkness engulf me and I knew I was dead and I left my mother alone that hurt me more then dying.

* * *

Grendel's Mother point of view

My son replied, "Beowulf" before he closed his eyes for the last time and became limp in my arms. I cried out loud. But the anger rushed to my face and I now knew who killed my son, I would get my revenge. "BEOWULF!!!"

* * *

A/N: Well did you like it? This is the only chapter I'm going to put up since obviously, Grendel dead. I think you might like a change of view in the story. Though Grendel was the evil one in the story I gave him some sympathy since he really only wanted the noise to stop. Please tell me what you think of the story. Thank you.


End file.
